Bésame
by Motter
Summary: Te besa con odio, frustración, reclamo, desesperación, furia, locura, amor y ternura, todo al mismo tiempo, el beso es salado, como todos los de la hora de despedida en la mañana. Esta llorando. Esta llorando de nuevo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran JK Rowling.

_**Slash.**_ Draco/Harry

_**Advertencias:**_ Es mi primer OS sobre ellos.

* * *

Pasan de las diez de la noche y como cada viernes, estas esperando que todo el magisterio quede libre y en completo silencio por unas horas, en las que se supone, estas en una "Junta importante" y tu esposa e hijos se encaminan solos a la madriguera para un fin de semana familiar, al cual-si bien les va- llegaras el sábado por la tarde alegando haberte quedado dormido en casa por lo tardado de la junta. Pero sabes que tu mentira y excusa es demasiado estupida, sabes que mientes con tal desfachatez que tu mejor amiga de la infancia no le queda mas que cubrirte, diciendo que esas juntas son muy pesadas e importantes, por eso no es bueno exigirte demasiado. Sabes que esta mal, sabes que arriesga su matrimonio, sabes que es estupidamente incorrecto que enredes a tu amiga en tus problemas amorosos, pero no queda de otra, lo tiene que hacer, sino no tendrías la capacidad siquiera de respirar, vivirías por inercia, en un abismo de desespero y ansiedad dañándote a ti, a Ginny y a tus hijos-por los cuales aun mantienes este suplicio-.

Y talvez, talvez Hermione lo sabe, por eso ve, escucha, calla, miente y soporta los berrinches de tu mujer celosa, pero sabes por que lo hace, sabes que su amistad es tan grande, prefiere mil veces tu felicidad, antes que la de tu mujer; aunque le asquee la idea del adulterio, prefiere ver un brillo en tus ojos, que esa sombría mirada que antes cubría tu rostro.

Suspiras, miras alrededor de tu oficina centrándote en la puerta, la cual deseas con todo tu ser que sea abierta. Por una parte, desde que tus tres pequeños han entrado a Hogwarst, haz odiado terriblemente las vacaciones, estas te limitan a solo saciar tu sed por los viernes, en cambio en tiempo de colegio, cualquier día es el accesible, pero también esta esa parte en la que puedes convivir y pasar tiempo de calidad con tus pequeños que hacen que cualquier dolor valga la pena.

La perilla se gira inútilmente mente a la derecha, para después girarse a la derecha, es estupido, todas las benditas puertas del lugar se abren hacia la derecha, pero sabes gracias a ese -innecesario- movimiento, quien esta tras esa puerta negra, sabes que lo hace como ritual, cada viernes, par que tu seas lo bastante listo como para mandar un hechizo silencioso e impedirle el paso, en caso de ser realmente necesario, espera un segundo mas y la puerta por fin se entre abre. Entonces los demonios que atormentan tu cabeza desaparecen.

Tu mundo al verle desaparece.

Te conviertes en nada, sientes lastima por ti mismo.

Y al ver como se asoman tras la puerta; esas cejas encantadoramente rubias alzadas con burla, ese cabello tan meticulosamente peinado, esa mirada tan profundamente gris que te lleva a otro mundo, terminando con esa perlada sonrisa -a la cual te haz acostumbrado amar- algo burbujeante reacciona en tu interior, una sonrisa boba se pinta en tu rostro, la sonrisa mas idiotamente boba que alguien pueda ver, una risa cantarina se escucha en la oficia, música para tus oídos, le vez y puedes jurar que se ve exquisitamente mejor que la ultima vez que le tuviste entre tus brazos.

"¿Me extrañaste, Potter?" murmura con voz ronca a metros de ti.

Maldito arrogante quisquilloso, petulante, engreído, ideatico, superficial, caliente irresistible y podidamente bueno Malfoy. Joder, con tal solo es murmuro logra que una corriente eléctrica navegue por todo tu cuerpo centrándose en tu entrepierna que comienza a despertar, ante el llamado de su amo.

"Draco" gruñes con excitación

Maldición. Apenas te ha llamado y tu ya estas como animal en celo, es denigrante, lo sabes y el lo sabe, pero es lo que mas ama de ti, ama que te humilles si es necesario para poder tocarle y sabes que ama que tu le hagas hacer lo mismo, porque al estar solos tras cuatro paredes, es una guerra incoherente de humillaciones, de ver quien da mas por quien, de quien es el débil, de quien es el verdugo, pero los dos son el débil y el verdugo, en el momento en que uno se debilita el otro cae a su lado, al momento que uno hiere, el otro apuñala por la espalda.

Inhalas, y ese perfume tan encantador te embriaga hasta las profundidades de tu alma, casi gimes, de la sensación de placer que te ha dado inhalarle, lo vez y esta sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que declara que tiene una sorpresa deparada, muerdes tu labio, por que parece que su intención el día de hoy –y de todos los días- es matarte de excitación. Sonríe nuevamente y por fin cierra la jodida puerta, puedes verle el respingado trasero mientras hechiza la puerta para que nadie les interrumpa, y dice otros conjuros para que todo lo que se escuche en esas cuatro paredes se quede en esas cuatro paredes, otra punzada recorre tu cuerpo hasta llegar –nuevamente- a tu entre pierna, estas acabado Potter, lo sabes. El Malfoy es tu perdición.

"Pensé que hoy no estarías aquí." murmura tu rubio mientras se sienta en es sofá que te recuerda demasiadas escenas vividas "Scorpius me comento que Albus había dicho que se iban desde ayer, pero como tu no me habías dicho nada, vine de todas formas".

"Hermonie me cubre las espaldas."

"¿Viaje de negocios?" Pregunta con la petulancia que le caracteriza.

Sabes que esta molesto, lo sabes por la velocidad de su respiración, la tensión de su cuerpo y la jodida manera en que su mirada se pierde. ¡Merlín! Es tan bello como dios griego, pero el sufrimiento en su mirada apaga automáticamente su belleza, y solo tu puedes acabar con ellas.

Tomas ese mentón tan fino y delicado entre tus manos y empiezas a besarle desde el comienzo de sus ojos, tranquila y profundamente, llenando sus mejillas, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, hasta llegar a tu parte favorita –y débil de el- su cuello. Embriagándote sufridamente de su aroma irresistible que nubla tus sentidos dejándote sin conciencia, toma tu rostro como todo el tiempo y un "Te amo" es murmurado entre tus labios antes de ser besado.

Su lengua delinea cada parte de tus labios, tratando de aprendérselos de memoria –como si no lo se los supiera ya- te estremeces bajo su tacto, y las burbujas resplandecen por tu cuerpo, es una sensación indescriptible, pero ya bastante conocida –y frecuente-, sus dedos masajean tu cuello siendo escurridizos hasta llegar a tu nuca y enredarse en esos cabellos que tanto ama, te debilitas, esa parte de cuerpo es tan sensible como la de el su cuello.

Sensibilidad, eso es lo que mas odias en esos momentos, la odias tanto por que sabes que es la manera mas sutil de llamarle a la debilidad, cosa que te hace hervir la sangre de coraje y odio, por que tras la puerta, no puedes sentirla, debes ser tan descaradamente fuerte y frió, por su bien, por el de tu familia y por el tuyo.

¿Cuántos años llevas con esto Harry?, ¿Cuántas veces haz llorado como un nene perdido?, ¿Cuántas veces ese imbecil enamorado te ha suplicado huir?, ¿Cuántas veces le haz rechazado?

Muchas.

Jodidamente muchas, demasiadas que hasta enferma.

Quien iba a decirlo ¿no?, el pequeño niño-que-vivio enamorado mas que cuando se caso, ni siquiera recuerdas si la querias en ese momento o solo era la atracción de las hormonas del momento. Duele, duele mucho toda esta mierda, por que al nacer tu ultima hija te haz dado cuenta de tu error y aunque el no te reclame, sabes que le hiere, sabes que ha permanecido con su familia por ti y nadie mas que por ti. Joder, ni siquiera le mereces, lo sabes con exactitud y el lo sabe de igual manera, pero eres demasiado egoísta para dejarlo y el demasiado débil como para largarse

Besa bajo tu oreja y ríes cual colegiala. Ridículo. Puedes escuchar una risita ronca en tu oreja que manda otro toque a tu entrepierna que esta visiblemente despierta, demasiado denigrante Potter, que pena ajena das, ahí derritiéndote ante los toques de tu amante que comparte muchas similitudes contigo, empezando por su hombría y terminando con su estado civil.

¿Qué diría de esto tu padre, Potter?, ¿Qué dirían del niño-que-vivio?, ¿Qué dirían tus hijos?

Lily. Ella talvez te miraría con esa frialdad que le caracteriza e ignoraría tus llamados por siempre, haciéndote –involuntariamente- sentirte culpable.

James. Sin odiarte, caería en una depresión terrible, estas consiente de eso, probablemente se convertiría en la escoria de la familia por un tiempo, mientras pasa las fases de lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta que amor es amor.

Albus, el menos cabeza hueca de su edad, ¿Te recuerda alguien, cierto?, a mi también. El pequeño Albus te regalaría una sonrisa forzada y una mirada de tristeza, te odiaría por un milisegundo, pero recordaría los valores que tu mujer y tu le han inculcado, sonriendo débilmente de nuevo.

Te abraza fuertemente y puedes fundirte con ese aroma que tanto amas y en la mañana siguiente odias tanto tener que quitártelo con esa jabón aromatizante, su nariz realiza un camino desde tus hombros hasta tu frente donde planta un pequeño besillo, te aprieta mas a el y solloza. Te pegas mas a el –como si eso fuera posible- escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello, sufriendo del mismo modo que el lo hace, de la misma manera que lo hacen cada vez que están juntos.

Lloras.

Lloriqueas cual bebe sin tetera, en ese momento no conoces la frase que tu rubio te repite día a día.

"Humíllate lo suficiente, Potter"

Por que no, con el no puedes simplemente fingir y humillarte lo suficiente, ni siquiera te sientes humillado, por que sabes que entre los dos, no hay secretos, no hay odio –ni el mas mínimo- y todo lo que hacen, ante sus ojos es adorablemente gracioso, sin ni siquiera llegar a la vergüenza.

"Vamonos." musita con voz estrangulada.

Es hora de salir de la oficina y partir a donde se puede vivir su amor plenamente, o por lo menos fue lo que pensaste antes de que el se enderezada y te mirara con curiosidad, con esa curiosidad que te mata. No quiere irse a lugar habitual. Quiere huir y le sorprende que hayas aceptado tan rápidamente.

Niegas frenéticamente con la cabeza, no puedes, no puedes irte y tirar todo por la borda, por mas que le quieras y jures amarle, esos orbes grises frente a ti se cristalizan conteniendo las lagrimas, inhala sonoramente y levanta la ceja como es su costumbre y te besa.

Te besa.

Te besa con odio, frustración, reclamo, desesperación, furia, locura, amor y ternura, todo al mismo tiempo, el beso es salado, como todos los de la hora de despedida en la mañana. Esta llorando. Esta llorando de nuevo.

Tu lloras junto a el y se ahogan en sufrimiento.

"Vamonos" murmura su suplica, mientras entierra su cabeza en tu cuello.

Te levantas y le dejas demasiado confundido, tomas pluma y un pergamino y escribes las palabras del inicio de este final, escribes rápido, con mucho miedo de arrepentirte, caminas a la puerta y sales en busca de terminar con esto.

El rubio se queda ahí.

Esta sentado con el corazón en la mano, mientras tu vas quien sabe a donde, lo has dejado, limpia sus lagrimas y camina con dificultad a la puerta, dispuesto a irse, dispuesto a dejarte, dispuesto a ya no ser un premio de consolación, dispuesto a recuperar lo poco que le queda de dignidad y así jamás volver.

Te lo dije. No hay nadie. Se ha ido mi querido Potter.

Sales de nuevo de tu oficina, corriendo mas rápido de lo que tu corazón late en este instante.

"Draco" lo llamas, se para pero no voltea "Draco" repites con voz quebrada, el no se mueve.

Corres hacia el, por que sabes que el no moverse es señal que espera lo que tu desees para el, lo abrazas, lo estrujas y lo aferras a tu cuerpo, murmuras miles de disculpas mientras lloras y el llora contigo, le besas todo el rostro con desesperación, te abraza y tu a el, entonces el se da cuenta, tu haz aceptado, tu estas a su lado, sonríe, sonríe como en mucho tiempo no le viste y para sellar el trato pactado el se acerca a tu oído.

"Bésame." murmura.

* * *

Se supone que debe ser Dramticamente bueno. El problema es que con imsomnia y alas tres de la mañana no salen ideas "dramaticamenre" buenas.

Los reviews estan ahi para que me digan hasta de lo que morire por escribir esto o si vivire eternamente por haberlo escrito.


End file.
